


Never wanna stop having firsts with you

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Intimacy, Nerd Girlfriends, Sanvers Week, Smut, Soulmates AU, you're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: Sanvers week prompt





	1. The Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language

Day 01: Intimacy

-

Maggie liked to have a domestic intimacy with all her girlfriends.

Picking them up from their jobs, sending flowers to their desks or bringing lunch whenever she could. Most of them appreciated the gesture, but to all of them it was never enough.

There was always something lacking in the relationship. That date Maggie had to cancel, the ungodly hours she had to leave in the morning, the way Maggie didn’t like to talk, the way she didn’t allow herself to trust and open up.

That until she met Alex.

Until she dated Alex, to be more specific. Because now when Maggie arrives at home (now she has one) the fact that her girlfriend is -trying - to cook them dinner isn’t what makes Maggie’s heart miss a beat; the fact that Alex will inevitably give up for the night and order pizza is not what makes her smile with the intensity of a thousand suns.

What does the trick, is the fact that it doesn’t matter they are eating dinner at 11pm in front of Alex’s TV, or at a fancy restaurant in a well planned date. Either way Alex makes her feel safe, makes her feel like she belongs, right there, side by side with her Danvers girl. And that kind of intimacy, Maggie thought she would never have.

And she’s is grateful for it. She really is. It’s one of the most beautiful gifts life could ever give her. But, James was right about alerting Maggie about the Danvers.

“They don’t come with a warning”. He said while patting her back during a game night, after Kara and Alex combined puppy dog eyes managed to make Maggie not send Kara to jail in Monopoly, resulting in Kara turning the whole thing around and winning game in the end.

And, God. Wasn’t James right. Because if all the intimacy with Alex was rumbling and new, it was expected, they were dating after all. What Maggie didn’t see coming faster than a speeding bullet, was the intimacy she would develop with Kara.

It was something similar and yet completely different from what she had with Alex. Similar because, hell, she really loved Kara. How can you not love that little bubble of sunshine? Similar because there were disagreements, sleepovers and comfort food nights involved.

And different because the kind of love she had towards Kara wasn’t quite like what she felt for Alex. It was intense and it made her heart whole, but it was more like having someone you are responsible for, like having someone younger that haven’t seen much of life as you did, it was like taking care of them even though they could take care of themselves very well.

It was like having a little sister.

And it sometimes would bring tears to Maggie’s eyes, especially when she was sandwiched between Alex and Kara watching a movie that the two sisters had only see the first half because they were already sleeping.

It was like Maggie had found what she looked for since she was 14 and scared. Alex alone would give that for her. But when Kara was there too, Maggie couldn’t help but feel the Danvers indeed were her family now.


	2. We got Chemistry

Day 02: Nerd Girlfriends

-

After being transferred to Midvale High School, Maggie noticed a few things there were different from Blue Springs.

One. The heat was almost unbearable, how could people not wanted to walk around in bikinis the whole day ? ; Two. The people would always find a way to end the day at the beach, especially on weekends, instead of in front of a tv with a huge cup of hot chocolate; And three. Well, more than ever, Maggie was sure she was gay.

Not that, back to Blue Springs,  Eliza never made her heart beat faster or left her breathless when she came too close, it’s not like Maggie never caught herself admiring her best friend’s body and had to mentally slap herself after averting her eyes. She knew she was gay. But only now she was sure because that was the only plausible explanation her brain came up with to the way her whole body reacted when she saw Alex for the first time in Chemistry lab.

White lab coat and protection glasses on, Alex was so concentrated mixing substances and reading what Maggie thought was a college textbook, that the girl didn’t notice the solid 23 seconds Maggie stood at the door, just looking at her.

The short auburn hair that insisted to fall on her eyes. The Nasa t- shirt she was wearing under the coat. The few black bracelets at her left wrist and the inverted watch at the right. The black jeans and All Star sneakers. The way she moved like she belonged to that place. The way she moved all alone.

In the second 24 Maggie remembered why she was there, after all, and after checking to see if Alex wasn’t holding any dangerous mix, she cleared her throat and knocked at the door.

Alex got startled as expected and Maggie couldn’t help a small smile.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Maggie, Maggie Sawyer. Miss Sanchez sent me here…?”

After a few beats of silence Alex shook her head as if remembering where she was and what she was doing. God, this girl was too cute.

“Yeah, yeah, Maggie. Miss Sanchez let me know you would come to help me out at the lab. I’m Al-”

“Alex Danvers. She told me”.  

They stared at each other for way too long than necessary and Maggie could swear Alex’s eyes went down a few times to look at her lips. Maggie gulped.

“So….”. Maggie said stepping away to catch her breath, she didn’t see  but Alex did the same. “Where do we start?”

Alex gave her a lab coat and protection glasses. “We should start with the paperwork since you’re all new in here, but why don’t we finish this experiment first?”

Alex indicated the textbook she was reading and Maggie noticed it was indeed a college one. “I like the way you think, Danvers. I think we’re gonna be good partners.”

The fact that Alex’s baby sister, Kara, walked in on them making out against one of the tables a couple of weeks later, proved that Maggie was right.


	3. You're Drunk

Day 03: You’re Drunk

-

Kara was paying attention to her phone and not using her superhearing, but she could hear the screaming and laughter through Alex’s door.

She didn't know how any of Alex’s neighbors hadn't complained yet. Maybe it was because it was the first time they ever heard so much noise coming from her sister’s apartment in forever.

Kara didn’t even bother to knock, they probably wouldn’t have heard it anyway, so she just used the spare key and took a first step into the room that chose this exact moment to become suspiciously silent .

Using her x-ray vision, she looked around the place to find Maggie hidden behind the counter and Alex doing the same thing but finding cover in the opened bathroom door that faced the bed. Kara shook her head and looked around again with her normal vision, trying to determinate how her sister and her girlfriend ended up like that.

Kara remembered Alex telling her that Maggie was having a day off, and on days like this Maggie always cooks dinner for Alex.

Kara could see two or three pans in the sink and taking a deep breath, she could also since the smell of homemade food and tiramisu.

Looking at her left, Kara noticed the tv was on but mute, the history documentary playing was probably long forgotten. Everything indicated that Maggie and Alex had dinner and decided to watch tv. At some point they had a few drinks that clearly turned into a full getting drunk competition, if the two almost empty bottles of Whiskey was something to go by.

The two girlfriends probably got tipsy and came up with a bet, because that’s what they always did. They had some sort of dispute, turned the volume of the tv entirely down and went to Alex’s closet.

Kara knew that because that was where Alex would keep her nerf guns, and there were small orange plastic bullets all over the floor.

Kara looked at the tv again and everything made sense. But before she could prise her investigations skills, something that looked like a war cry startled her and she watched Alex leave the protection of the bathroom door and run, like her life depended on it, towards Maggie.

The detective barely had any chance to take a look over the counter and process what was happening before Alex jumped over it and pushed them both back to the floor.

Kara heard a nerf gun being relentlessly unloaded.

Poor Maggie.

“Hah! I win!”. Alex said getting up behind the counter while Maggie crawled away from her.

“Yeah, yeah Danvers…. Just wait for the payback”

After a beat Kara just had to burst into laughter. She had to hold herself at the door frame when the other two women looked at her with surprised eyes.

Maggie got embarrassingly red, but she and Alex couldn’t help but join the laughter too.

XxX

“And you say that Winn behave like a kid…”. Kara teased while she helped the two drunks to the bed.

“Hey! I don’t bring my nerf guns to work??? I keep them at home.”

“Good point, babe”. Maggie said kissing Alex on the cheek.

“Yeah. But you two are the only ones I know that watch  Old Western documentaries after dinner then decide to play Drunk bang bang” .

Alex looked a bit offended. “It was a serious nerf gun fight. And I won!”

“Of course, Agent Danvers.” Kara said with a small smile before kissing Maggie and her sister good night. “But please, don’t jump over the counter after drinking ever again, ok?”


	4. Nice to meet you

Day 04: Hogwarts AU

-

The first time she saw Maggie, they were both waiting to see Headmistress McGonagall.

Alex was there because she had put a potion in Maxell Lord’s pumpkin juice that made him lose every single hair on his body -even the eyebrows- as a payback for when Lord decided to lock a bunch of first years in the astronomy tower for a whole night and Kara was among them.

Professor J'onn didn’t do much more than look at her through the dinner hall and she already knew he busted her.

When she arrived at the office, Maggie was sitting outside, her knuckles were reddish and her clothes had mud stains. She either got in a physical fight or was a quidditch player.

They didn’t say much to each other besides their names, but Alex found out the Hufflepuff there was friends with her sister and that they shared a hatred for Max Lord.

“I hope your shared animosity for Mr. Lord doesn’t mean you two will try to take the matter to your hands again.” Professor McGonagall said opening the door of her office and looking at the girls. “Especially you, Miss Sawyer. I suppose you have been in too much trouble already for one week”

“Yes, Professor McGonagall.” Maggie answered looking down, but Alex didn’t feel much truth in her words. 

“And you, Miss Danvers.” Alex looked at McGonagall and gulped. “You being an expert at potions doesn’t mean you can test your experiments on other students. I’m afraid I’ll have to send you two to the Forbidden Forest if I see any of you again this month under those circumstances”

“I thought you couldn’t do that anymore, Headmistress.” Maggie asked in an almost challenging tone. Alex had to admit, the girl had some guts.

“You wanna find out for yourself, Miss Sawyer? Show up here again before July”

XxX

The second time Alex saw Maggie, they ended up heading for the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, Winn and Maxwell Lord.

It’s not like Alex was looking for trouble. But since Lord was involved, it seemed like trouble found Alex on its own.

Alex did what she could to avoid him, but he was determined to give her payment for the hairless week he spent refusing to leave the bathroom.

Max approached her while she was doing her homework close to the lake. He wanted her to either formally apologize in front of everyone during dinner that night or to go with him to Hogsmeade next weekend.

“You can choose what to do Alex. Though the better option seems obvious… even for you.”

Alex scoffed. “Yeah, it’s called ‘None of the above’ ”

Lord shook his head with a malicious grin. “I was afraid you’d say that.” He signed with his hand and two of his ‘friends’, that were more like bodyguards, showed up on the other side of the lake with Winn held hostage.

“Let him go, Max!”

“No, you have to pay for that potion trick. And since you didn’t accept my generous offer, now you either go out with me on the weekend or Winny boy here better know how to swim”

Alex didn’t have many options. Winn indeed didn’t know how to swim and even if Alex was fast enough with her wand, there wasn’t much she could do from that distance. She sighed.

“Ok, ok. Tell them to put him down. I’ll-”

“Lord!”. A voice Alex haven’t heard since the last time she was at the Headmistress officer a week ago came from behind Maxwell.

Maggie Sawyer was walking towards them carrying a backpack full of what looked like big ass insects. The constant buzz and the way the things were trying to get free gave it away.

Alex also noted Maggie was clearly irritated, her hair was disheveled and full of small leaves and branches. Mud stains also seemed like a constant look on her.

But to Alex she looked even more beautiful than the last time.

She threw the backpack at Maxell’s chest. “There. 20 golden snitches caught in less than two days. Now tell to your father to take off the suspension from the Hufflepuff team.”

“Maybe later, Sawyer. Now I have important business to attend”.

No need to say Maggie didn’t like it in the slightest.

Everything happened too fast, and soon there were spells going everywhere. Alex only had time to look in Winn’s direction to watch him being thrown in the lake. She was ready to jump  and swim to the other side to save him when she heard Maggie’s voice coming from close behind her.

“Aresto Momentum!”. And Winn was kept a couple of centimeters above the lake. Alex smiled as a thank you.

She almost got blinded by the way Maggie smiled back at her.

The moment didn’t last long, though. Max’s friends were coming their direction and soon Alex saw herself back to back with Maggie, trying to protect themselves from stunning spells.

With one look to the side, she also noticed some Ravenclaw kids helping Winn away from the lake, and without this concern on her mind, she was free to kick Max Lord’s ass.

And she did. With Maggie’s help. Too bad professor Grant’s tea dishes collection was also a victim, even though they had no idea how it happened.

When they were all sent to the Headmistress (except the two bodyguards that ended up in the infirmary), McGonagall took one look at Maggie, Alex and Lord and said nothing more than “Forbidden forest. Go find Hagrid”.

As they walked through the forest in two groups (Alex and Maggie in one, Winn, Lord and Hagrid in the other), trying to find unicorns to catalogue, Maggie apologized for starting the fight.

“It’s ok. You saved my friend and I there, anyway.”

“I saved you?”. Maggie asked surprised. “From what?”

“From going out with Maxell Lord”.

Maggie made a throwing up motion and Alex giggled.

“Yeah. So… Thank you.”

“Anytime, Danvers.”

XxX

After that night, Maggie and Alex grew close. Maggie found out Alex wasn’t so bad for a Slytherin and Alex found out Maggie wasn't a brainless quidditch player. They met each other quite often now and Alex even dared to say they became best friends in the past month.

Even with Lucy saying otherwise.

“I already told you, Lucy. We’re just friends!”

“And I already told you, Alex! Friends don’t ask friends to dates in Hogsmeade”

“It’s not a date.” Alex insisted as they left the classroom in a friday, M’gann with them.

They stopped in the stairs and M’gann looked deep into her eyes. “She asked you to go with her. Only with her. As in separated from the whole group. It’s a date, Alex”

Alex almost believed. But it was too good to be true. Maggie wasn’t even gay, was she?

“C’mon, Alex. You two are basically dating already”. Lucy said, making Alex go down the stairs in full speed. The two other girls followed her close.

“We’re not dating!”

“You go to Quidditch matches now? And you don’t even support your own house!” Lucy pointed out.

“It’s not like I’ll support Maxell Lord?”. Lucy had to agree.

“Maggie literally spends more than five minutes at the library now. There’s a word the Hufflepuff quidditch team has been blackmailed.” M’gann completed and Alex just rolled her eyes.

“No, Kara told me Maggie’s grades in potion got better. She’s been there with Alex.” Lucy and M’gann giggled and Alex needed to walk faster or they would see her blushing.

XxX

The weekend came and Alex found herself more nervous than she thought it was humanly possible, M’gann and Lucy didn’t help either. But as soon as she was walking side by side with Maggie in the small streets of Hogsmeade, with their hands touching every now and then, Alex started to think this looked like a date, afterall.

She just didn’t know if Maggie felt the same way, even though the girl had transfigured a bunch of lifeless branches in a bouquet of small pink flowers when she picked her up outside the castle’s gates. 

After buying food and some drinks, they decided to stop in a clearing not far away from the city. They eat mostly in silence, a new shyness between them even though they were very comfortable around each other. At least the constant blush in Alex’s cheeks could be blamed on the weather.

Alex was blaming all that on Lucy, to be honest.

When Alex looked at Maggie, the girl was already looking at her as if waiting for something. She probably asked a question and Alex didn’t hear. Great.

“Sorry. Did you say something?”

Maggie giggled. “You’ve been distracted the whole afternoon, Danvers. Is there anything in your mind? Or maybe someone?”

It was almost not possible but Alex blushed even harder. “No, It’s not-.” She took a deep breath. “Actually yes. There is… There is someone.”

“Who?” Maggie asked turning to pay full attention to Alex, even getting a bit closer. Close enough that if Alex wanted she could kiss her without much effort.

Alex’s brain short circuited. “It’s just Lucy…”

“Oh….”

Maggie got a good five feet away from her and Alex almost slapped herself. She was sure Lucy would make her do it if she ever found out Alex just basically ruined anything she could have had with Maggie.

“NO! Not like that. I-…. I just- It’s just that Lucy kept saying this was a date and I don’t know if it is, but it look like it is, but I don’t know because I don’t know if you want it to be.”

Maggie observed  with an emotionless expression as Alex caught her breath. Then she slowly got closer again, still with the same expression and making Alex stop breathing altogether.

She put Alex’s hair behind her ear. “Breath, Danvers.” 

Alex did and Maggie continued in a whisper. “And so you know, I was expecting for this to be a date, yes. Considering I wanted to ask you out since the first time I saw you”

Alex smiled and Maggie could only do the same.

“In Headmistress office?”

“No.” Alex looked confused and Maggie explained. “I said the first time I saw you and not the first time we were introduced”

“When then?”

“First day in Hogwarts. When the sorting hat put you in Slytherin”

Alex smiled wider, Maggie was the one blushing now, the dimples making her even cuter.

“Why didn’t you? You know, asked me out?”

“Because I didn’t know you hid yourself in the library 24/7.” Alex scoffed. “And I was always chasing a golden snitch… I guess we had conflicted schedules.” 

They both gliggled.

“What about now? Are our schedules conflicting?

Maggie got only one breath away from Alex. “Let me kiss you and we can find out?”

The fact that Lucy found them making out two hours later was a good answer.


	5. Home is where I have you

Day 05: Domestic

-

Alex woke up to the sound of someone getting up from the bed.

And it’s not like Maggie did too much noise in the morning, but Alex’s body seemed to be programmed to react whenever her girlfriend woke up.

And Alex knew, without even opening her eyes, that it was 6:50 am, because that was the time Maggie would start her morning everyday. Day off or not.

Well, except maybe the days when in the previous night they had made love to each other until one of them had collapsed into the mattress. On days like that, Maggie usually woke up at 11. But today wasn’t the case since none of them was completely naked.

Still with her eyes closed, Alex could sense her girlfriend clearly doing some stretching by the bed, certainly still wearing one of Alex’s shirts that were a bit too big for her and underwear, the small noises guiding Alex’s imagination through each exercise.

After 5 minutes, Maggie got into the bathroom and left 15 minutes later with her hair in a messy bun, still wearing the same shirt but with a clean underwear. Alex knew that, even without opening her eyes, because she knows for a fact that Maggie would have taken a whole hour to wash her hair.

Alex could also sense Maggie walking to the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and starting the coffee machine. She could sense her cleaning the counter, putting the trash away and setting up the table as she waited for the water to boil so she could prepare the milk.

She could sense how Maggie would put Alex’s coffee in the mug so it would cool off a bit and not burn her tongue by the time Alex would drink it. She could sense Maggie prepare her weird dry toast and leave Alex’s ready to be done, because Maggie wasn’t sure how Alex would want it today. She could sense Maggie opening the curtains and walking back to bed slowly. All with her eyes still closed. All guided by the routine she had memorized a while ago but that never ceased to amaze her, never ceased to make her feel like home.

“Are going to have breakfast with me or will you lay down here all day?”. Maggie asked straddling Alex, because, for some reason, she always knew when Alex was awake, even when Alex hadn’t moved one single muscle yet.

Alex finally opened her eyes to the most perfect scene she could see first thing in the morning and couldn’t help a lopsided smile. “I’ll be there in a bit”. Alex said and waited for Maggie to do what she did everyday, kiss her forehead, her eyes, her nose, but never her mouth, because Maggie knew how Alex was uncomfortable to interact with anyone while she still had morning breath.

They ate breakfast between giggles and laughter, Maggie loved to hear the crazy stories from when Kara and Alex were younger. They never talked about Maggie’s family on moments like this, the topic was usually reserved for late night drinks, but Alex was happy to notice this had been changing with time.

At 7:30 Alex opened the window, and not 5 minutes later Kara came through it with a box full of donuts.

“I brought even the disgusting ones your girlfriend likes to eat”. Kara would tell Alex before flying off to CatCo.

And after they had eaten their morning donuts, they would both leave the apartment hand in hand. Alex would walk Maggie to her motorcycle, kiss her goodbye and make a promise to meet for lunch.

Alex would watch Maggie until she made the turn around the corner and just then she would walk the two blocks to The DEO building, ready to get on her work until later that night when she would come back home to Maggie.


	6. I want you to want me

Day 06: Smut

-

The door of Alex’s apartment closed with a loud bang and with Maggie pressed against it. The Detective could only hope the neighbors wouldn’t find this new way of Alex locking her door too disturbing.

But on the other hand, Maggie should be thankful they actually managed to make it inside this time, she wasn’t sure if she felt like giving another pre show in the elevator.

“I want you”. Alex said as she nipped, kissed and sucked the skin of Maggie’s neck, of Maggie’s ear, of Maggie’s collarbone.

And Maggie had to find support on the door, on Alex’s shoulder, because her knees were getting weak and she couldn’t do much more than repeat what she had been saying to Alex everyday for the past week since they had sex for the first time.

“You have me, babygirl”

Ragged breath were the only sound that could be heard as Alex stared at Maggie’s eyes. The lust she could see there made Maggie’s body warm up in an instant and a known discomfort was placed down there; The adoration and affection she also found made her heart skip a beat and the thought that she could easily fall in love with Alex Danvers invaded her mind.

She didn’t have time to process it though, because Alex was already attacking her lips and sucking at her tongue while she pulled Maggie across the apartment.

It had to be her secret agent training or Alex was really aware where all the things were on her place, because even going backwards, even with her mind full of desire, Alex managed to get to the bed without tripping on anything.

She sat down and looked up at Maggie, her hands at the bottom of the detective’s plaid shirt.

Maggie put a small distance between them, just enough so Alex could see Maggie’s whole body. Then Maggie unbuttoned her shirt.

Slowly.

So she could make Alex impatient enough Alex would be debating between jumping and taking off the shirt herself or enjoying the view.

Maggie took off her boots next and her jeans right after in the same agonizing pace. Just then she stepped in Alex’s space and kissed her with enthusiasm.

Maggie knew Alex loved this little show, because if there’s one thing Maggie learned in the past three or four times they had had sex this week, was that Alex liked to receive as much as she liked to give. And Maggie was going to give her everything.

Alex didn’t deserve anything less.

Maggie straddled Alex only on her bra and underwear and she could hear Alex’s breath fails. She put one of Alex’s hands on her chest. 

“Breath with me, Alex?”. She asked and Alex followed while enjoying the soothingly kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

When she felt Alex had calmed down a bit more, she got close enough but didn’t kiss her lips.

Alex didn’t lose any time in closing the distance.

They started kissing like when they were back at the door, Alex’s hands at her waist and soon traveling down under her pants to hold her ass.

Maggie moaned as Alex pulled her closer and then pushed her away a bit, encouraging Maggie to rock on her thigh. Maggie only had enough willpower to ask Alex to take off her jeans, desperately reassuming the position as soon as it was on the floor.

They both started to sweat.

Maggie’s boobs bouncing in front of Alex’s face was too tempting, and Maggie knew that soon enough Alex would leave her butt in favor to took take off the bra.

She did, just so she could put her lips and suck one of Maggie’s breasts as one hand slipped in Maggie’s folds and the other held them two close together.

Maggie lost herself there, giving Alex the permission to do as she pleased. And Alex teased her, explored her, fulfilled her while all Maggie could do was hold onto the back of Alex’s neck and at her shoulder as she moaned Alex’s name between swears.

It didn’t take much time for Maggie to fall off the edge. One single “You’re so fucking hot, Maggie” at her ear was enough.

Alex laid Maggie on the bed carefully and took off all of her own clothes as Maggie caught her breath.

Maggie only opened her eyes when she felt a body lay down next to her.

“Wanna take a nap?” Alex asked and Maggie couldn’t help a small smile, the sincere concern in Alex’s eyes made Maggie’s heart feel full.

But as soon as she noticed her completely naked girlfriend in front of her, her mind was full too, but of something else.

“Maybe in a couple hours, Danvers. If you’re up to it ?”

Alex’s mischievous smile was all the invitation Maggie needed to be on top of her again.


	7. I will always find you

Day 07: Soulmate AU

-

Having a soulmate wasn’t a incredible love story.

At least that’s what Maggie noticed after hearing all the stories as she grew up.

According to her father lot of things could go wrong, basically because the connection between the soulmates could be manifested in many different ways.

The soulmates weren't always romantic ones, but when they were they could see things in black and white then see colors after meeting the other; they could have correspondent marks on their bodies; they could share dreams, thoughts or have the same annoying music stuck on both of their heads. Sometimes they could have two or three of those signs at the same time.

Sometimes they could not have a soulmate at all.

Or even worse. Sometimes they could just not be their soulmate’s soulmate. And for cases like that, Maggie have heard stories of people getting out of their minds and hurting themselves, hurting other people, or living in what looked like an eternal misery.

And Maggie would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared ending like that. Because she wasn’t sure if she would ever find the person destined to spend the rest of their life with her.

Or better. She wasn’t sure if she would ever meet them  **_again_ ** . Because, of course, out of the most ridiculous soulmate’s stories, the one that beat them all was hers.

Maggie had already met her soulmate. Problem is, she was too young, probably around 3 or 4 years old, when it happened and she can’t remember anything from that event besides her parents telling her that one day she woke up saying she could see colors.

And thanks to that, even if she met them again she would never be able to know if it’s actually them.

For a while she thought she had found her soulmate with Emily when the woman told her she could also see colors since she was a kid. But even with a 05 years relationship, Maggie knew Emily wasn’t who she expected her to be. First because the math was all wrong and Emily started to see colors when she was 10 and by that time Maggie was 8 and had been seeing colors for at least 4 years. And second, she would be lying if she said she truly believed the woman was the love of her life.

She would never truly meet them. She convinced herself of that everyday.

So when she saw Alex Danvers in that crime scene, she tried to not listen to that little voice in the back of her mind, saying there was something special about the FBI agent.

But when Maggie figured out Alex was actually a DEO, she decided to give a chance to said little voice and invited Alex for drinks at Dollywood’s.

Soon the drinks and pool’s matches became a tradition and they became close friends. The tiny hope that Alex could be her soulmate seemed like a distante, impossible dream, because Alex  wasn’t even interested in romantic relationships and Maggie felt like slapping herself every time for even thinking that.

Then Alex started to talk about soulmates.

“I don’t know. I think this whole thing is bullshit.”

“Really, Danvers? I didn’t know you could be this dense…”

Alex shook her head took a sip from her beer. “Not dense. Just realistic. For example, I can see colors since I was like… 3? But I never met anyone that was mildly special for me. Except for my own family”

Maggie was mostly mute for the rest of the night, she only had enough strength to tell  Alex she had to go and excused herself. Heart and brain debating on trusting or not on that new found coincidence.

Maggie was right to follow her brain and never mention to Alex that she could also see colors from basically the same age, because no longer after that talk, Maggie met Kara and found out Alex was her own little sister’s soulmate.

“Yeah, Eliza told me they adopted me when I was still months old, and I can see colors since I can remember. Alex, though, started to see the colors in the following day I was brought home.” Kara told Maggie during the first game night the detective was invited to.

“And I don’t feel anything different. I mean, I love you, Kara.  I just don’t think  I’d love you any less if you were not my soulmate. That’s why I say it’s bullshit”

And Maggie thought she could understand what Alex was saying, but she also knew Alex was terribly wrong, because since Alex had been part of her life, everything changed for Maggie.

Every single day Alex would give her a new reason to smile, a new reason to find it worthy the fight to be alive. Even the little stupid things were beautiful now. And the fact that Maggie was almost sure she was in love with Alex at this point, didn’t help either.

Every single day, since Alex told her she could see colors since she was a kid, Maggie was more and more sure Alex was her soulmate. Even with Maggie not being Alex’s.

Or at least she thought she wasn’t.

Because when she got shot while chasing a suspect, the first person she saw when she woke up at the hospital was Alex, and her eyes were red as if she had been crying for a while. “What are you doing here, Danvers. What’s wrong?”

Alex wiped her tears and took an erratic breath “I was watching a movie with Kara when out of sudden everything went black and white. I had all the colors back  right after, but I saw black and white for an instant.”

Maggie remained in silence, with only the stupid machine attached to her revealing how fast her heart was beating.

“… Kara was right by my side and she was perfectly fine. But then we heard sirens and when we changed to the News channel they said there was a shooting and some cops seemed to be hurt. I tried to call you, but you wasn’t answering, so I went to the precinct and…”

At this point Alex had began to cry again and Maggie couldn’t help the tears too.

But that was impossible, right? Alex was not her soulmate. It would be too good to be true and Maggie had learned since she was 14 that good things don’t happen to her.

“Danvers, please. Look at me.”. Alex did, and Maggie felt like her own heart was being ripped apart, but she had to break this cycle of false hope. “We’re not soulmates Alex. Okay? You are my best friend and really important to me, but your soulmate is your sister, remember? You guys told me yourselves”

Alex was shaking her head in denial. “No. Stop it, Maggie. Tell me. When did you start to have your soulmate’s signals?”

Maggie lied. “I never did, Danvers.” And even if that was the last time she would see Alex, Maggie was almost sure she had made the right decision.

Except for that little voice saying she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Maggie was certain she would never see Alex again, but that didn’t stop Kara from showing up at her door at 3.am in the following weekend.

“What did you do to her?”

“Nothing, Little Danvers. I told her the truth.” 

Kara got almost desperate. “Bullshit, Maggie! I have seen you guys around each other for two months and you are basically perfect for the other. You can’t deny you like her and she had told me more than once that she likes you too. How can you not be soulmates??!!”

“You know very well that it doesn’t mean anything, Kara. She’s your soulmate.” Maggie said falling defeated on her couch.

“And you know that even with that, it doesn’t mean I am hers”.

Maggie looked at Kara with a bit of hope on her eyes, but she just wasn’t sure if she was brave enough for this. “That would be too much coincidence, Little Danvers…”

“Isn’t it how soulmates work ?”. Kara smiled and Maggie really wanted to believe in her. “By the way, you see colors, right? Since when?”

“Since I was around four.”

Kara smiled turned into a grin. “Have you ever being in Midvale?” 

“My parents used to travel there when I was a kid. Why?”

“Oh my God, I knew it!!!”

XxX

 

Kissing Alex at 4am on a saturday, while carrying a pack of beers from a 24h open store (because no flower shop was open by that time),  certainly wasn’t how Maggie imagined what finally being with her soulmate would look like.

And maybe, just maybe she could start to think that those soulmate’s stories could also be incredible love ones. Especially after Alex’s mom told them the story of how the Danvers decided to go for the park first thing after officially adopting Kara, and that there, Alex became super quickly friends with a little girl called Maggie, from a family that lived in Blue Springs but was at the city in vacation. 


End file.
